


Natasha Romanoff aka UN-APOLOGETIC LESBIAN BOTTOM

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: Commander Hill LOVES to PACK FUDGE, F/F, Lesbian Anal, Strap-On Anal Sex, Woman topping Woman, butt-fucking the Black Widow, dom! Maria Hill, sub! Natasha Romanoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles of Natasha Romanoff (The Black Widow)bottoming for various females inside, (and outside) of the MCU
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Maria Hill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Maria Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Leen1sakhnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts), [nonosave51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonosave51/gifts), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts), [methurpleasee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/gifts), [ShadowStar1123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShadowStar1123), [IvySandiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySandiego/gifts).



Each time Maria Hill thrusts, The Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, parries, with a roll of her  
prodigious hips; Commander Hill grinds her pelvis in tight, hard revolutions; the remaining contents of Agent  
Romanoff 's bowels (what the two enemas the red-head had taken didn't resolve) are pureed into a fine mush.  
Many a lover has lost focus with the ripe-bodied spy on all fours, her ridiculously-large and juicy behind farmed by  
a tiny, lacy black suspender-belt, as it is now, wobbling gelatinously with each impact of the hard-fucking Maria Hill's  
groin and thighs upon it; not the brunette Commander, though...she's had one or another of her vast collection of strap-  
ons hilted in this delightful bitch's pooper too many times to be distracted. Rough anal is what the great and wonderful Black  
Widow craves, which just happens to be MH's specialty: she increases her already furious pace, so that Natasha resembles a  
bobble-head doll.

"How's THAT, Bitch! no sarcastic remarks, or snide comments? HOW DOES IT FEEL?: crouched like DOG, realizing YOUR real  
and true nature-a slut to be used, TOPPED, by women like me? 12" of my RUBBER COCK a re-arranging your guts...after all-the  
mission, at least for YOU, is _ALWAYS SUBMISSION_ : isn't it whore? Answer UP!

Natasha's mind is to clouded, to glutted with lust...she can't form a coherent thought, not with her Mistress' relentlessly pounding,  
pounding, pounding her...goring her like a wild bull, centering her entire consciousness on her over-stressed rectum


	2. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Foster takes her turn with the delectable Black Widow

**The magnificently-stacked red-headed beauty, resplendent in her sluttily-sexy suspender belt and stockings  
ensemble, sways toward her reclining brunette 'top' for the evening on four inch stilettos, her sparkling green eyes,  
bright with lust, fixated on the ridiculously-large rubber appendage sprouting from the young woman's groin.  
Her partner's eyes (behind the lenses of her tortoise-shell glasses) drink in the heavy swing of her unsupported 36F  
melons, each tipped with a very wide brown aureole and thickly-erect nipple** .

 **Natasha Romanoff reaches out and grasps the thick, slightly-swaying spout, delighting in how realistic  
this wonderful faux specimen is. They have less than an hour to themselves, and so rather than take it into her  
mouth, the sexy slut simply leans forward a bit, pressing that apple-sized cock-head against her left nipple.  
Electric tingles spike through her, from chest to toes** ...

Dr. Jane Foster, the young bespectacled astrophysicist, enjoys few activities more (IF ANY), than strapping on a BIG,  
fat latex dildo and rooting about in what is certainly among the best buttocks in the MCU: that of Super Spy Natasha  
Romanoff...her opportunities are many times fewer than she would prefer (Commander Maria Hill has 'dibs' on USDA  
prime 'beefy' behind. Her slim hips revolve in tight loops for a few strokes, before evolving into wider, more emphatic  
loops, interchanging every so often so that the enormous bitch-tamer she wields completely defeats the slutty bottom's  
interior and exterior anal sphincters. While Jane pants and grunts with exertion, The Black Widow makes barely a sound,  
save for barely-audible 'ummphs' on the particularly deeply-skewing thrusts.


End file.
